Trick or Treaters
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Professor Oak goes over to Deila's house on Halloween and ends up helping her give chocolate to the kids. The two see a lot of...INTERESTING things...Ships inside! Happy Halloween!


**Me: Happy Halloween guys! Thanks for stopping by to read this. Everybody's already on set.**

**Khoury: I'm not.**

**Me: Well, you should be. I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy! And Delia's a little OOC. Sorry!**

** Ships are: Poke, Contest, Ikari, ShootDown, OldRival, Quest, JohtoFesta, Wishful, Oblivia, Hyper, LightningPearl, and Elder!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Delia's POV<span>

"Coming!" I shouted over the whistling kettle, before leaving Mr. Mime in the kitchen to get the door. Whoever was there must be an impatient little brat wanting to get candy early, because the doorbell was going on and off like an alarm.

"Sheesh, what's with y-Oh, hello, Professor!"

Professor Oak stood on the doorstep panting, his hair frizzled up, before straightening himself out and greeting Delia back. She invited him inside, and then handed a steaming cup of tea to him as she drank her own. They sat on the yellow couch and began to converse.

"Well, what are you doing here, tonight of all nights, Professor? You did remember it was Halloween, right?"

"Of course I did. Gary just wouldn't stop bothering me about his Werewolf costume. I finally just ushered him away and locked him out. I just couldn't work there."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Ash was so worried that Misty wouldn't like his Pikachu costume, and he kept asking me to smooth it out. I must've ironed it, what, 20 times?"

"Yes, Gary was completely paranoid wondering whether Leaf would like this or not."

"Honestly, I just wish they'd confess and start dating already." Delia and the Professor said at the same time, before laughing and putting their cups on the coffee table. They then kept laughing, holding onto each other for support, ending with Delia collapsing in the Professor's arms. She blushed while getting up quickly, turning her back to him and running to the safety of the kitchen and Mr. Mime.

"It's been so long since I've felt that way…the last time was with my…" she choked back tears thinking that thought, as she put together her homemade chocolate bars into wrappers for kids to put into their baskets.

"Delia? What are you doing?" Professor Oak called.

"Just getting the candy ready for the kids!" Delia replied, looking around in the drawers for something. She glanced at the clock and sped up; the doorbell would start ringing again any minute. "Mr. Mime, I'll hand out the candy, you stay here in the kitchen, okay? And-" she started instructing, before getting cut off.

"Oh! Do you mind if I stay and help you pass out the candy? Daisy is handing out candy at the lab, and I'm already here, so I might as well stay…"

"Of course!" Delia exclaimed, grinning like a madwoman, thought she didn't know why. "I'd love to have your help, Professor. Now, could you get the plastic wrap? It's in the drawer over there."

The Professor groaned and shuffled his feet over. Delia laughed about how he reminded her so much of Ash.

"By the way, call me Samuel, not Professor."

That was when Delia blushed for the second time in years.

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

Delia stared out the window anxiously.

"What's wrong?" **(A.N.****I****'****m ****just**** gonna ****call**** him ****Oak**** from**** now**** on,**** okay?)** Oak asked, sliding next to Delia.

She fidgeted under the close proximity and then said, "Ash is always the first to trick-or-treat here, so I'm waiting just for him."

As if on cue, the bell rang, and Delia flung open the door and hugged the person outside.

"Are you having fun, Ash dear?"

"Hey, get off me lady! Are you mental or something? I don't want candy anymore!" The random guy ran away leaving Delia standing in the harsh cold wondering what the heck just happened.

Oak stifled a laugh before saying, "I think that was the wrong boy…" Delia glared at him before huffing and sticking her nose in the air.

"Mom, why were you hugging a random kid?"

Ash stood on the doorstep, cocking his head to the side confused, as he swung in his Halloween trick-or-treat basket. Ash's spiky hair was hidden by a giant Pikachu head looming over the hibiscus plants Delia kept outside. His stomach and legs were now big, fat, and yellow with black stripes, and there was a large jagged tail coming out from behind him, which, unfortunately, Misty bumped into.

"I told you to keep that thing out of the way!" Misty scolded, rubbing her cerulean eyes, which matched her long, sparkly mermaid tale, which extended around the corner. She had on a light purple loose crop top on, with a red cami underneath. She looked very pretty, in all honesty, but her being mad didn't help.

"Well, sorry, I just wanted to know why my mother was hugging the school bully!" Ash exclaimed with a voice crack to emphasize, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hello Ash, Misty. Nice costumes you have there. How's school going?" Oak started conversing with the two of them. "Hey, where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, he and Dawn's Piplup started playing…"

"Great, I was hugging the meanest kid in their school…that's just great…" Delia thought, while mentally groaning. On the outside though, she just had a sugary smile plastered on her face, just as sweet as the chocolate Ash and Misty picked carefully out of the bowl in her hands and dropped into their pumpkin baskets. Or at least, Misty dropped it into her basket.

"Ash, you can't eat it now!" Misty slapped the bar he was unwrapping from his hand, and it luckily fell into his basket. Ash looked downright miserable, and Misty was just shaking her head and muttering, "Idiot…"

They both have seemed to forgotten for the moment that Delia and Oak were still standing in the doorway, watching both of them, and face palming at how stupid they were being.

"Oh well, bye Mom!"

Ash was already around the corner by the time Delia yelled, "Bye Ash dear!"

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty waved, walking backwards toward the curb.

Delia's smile faded as she sadly said, "Ms. Ketchum, Misty." The Professor noticed this and frowned.

However, Misty didn't, so she just corrected, "Sorry, bye Ms. Ketchum!" And soon enough, she was gone too.

Delia sighed and closed the door and remarked, "I wonder when Ash and Misty will understand their feelings." Oak was paying more attention to Delia than the two lovebirds, and was looking at her intensely (okay, he was staring…).

Her brown hair was tied in a loose bun, with out of place strands falling on her tired oval face. She had on a puffy orange full-sleeve shirt, and faded blue jeans, which was new for her. She also had a yellow apron slipped over her neck. Oak thought she looked awesome.

"Is something wrong, Pro-I mean, Samuel?" Delia asked, genuinely worried.

Oak felt the back of his neck heat up drastically when she called him Samuel. "Nothing's wrong, Delia. Never felt better." He couldn't be farther from the truth. He was confused inside. Why was he feeling so flustered with Delia?

Before he could come to an answer, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Delia opened the door to see a really ticked-off ninja-warrior May face off against a smug vampire Drew.<p>

May wore a black dress with red Chinese or Japanese marks-Delia wasn't sure-that came to her knees. Underneath were black leggings, which went all the way down to her black shoes. In her hand, she had a long metal chain with big, threatening black nunchucks attached to the ends. Oak though that Drew was either extremely brave or extremely stupid to get her mad with a costume like that.

Drew had his arms crossed over his chest, his green hair swaying in the breeze. His vampire fangs peeked out from his mouth. The high, starched black collar had a long, green cape flowing out from it, and he had a classic kind of waiter shirt on-a white fancy shirt with a green vest. His black jeans fit snugly all the way down to his smart, polished, black buckle shoes. All in all, any teenage girl would think he was hot.

"Well…would you two like some chocolate bars? They're homemade!" Delia held the pumpkin bowl out toward them, trying to break the tension a little.

"They're really good, don't worry!" Oak called out from behind her, and Delia looked over at her shoulder and thanked him, blushing.

Oak's remark prompted both of them to take one and drop them into their pillowcases.

"I can't wait to eat these! Come on, Drew, let's get more candy! Bye!" May grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him along as she ran to the next house, and Drew's pale face (overload on make-up) suddenly turned as red as the jelly candy the next-door neighbors were giving. But in the dark, May didn't notice, and both Oak and Delia regretted the loss of another good couple.

"Oh, don't close the door yet!"

* * *

><p>Delia, in the middle of the halfway closed door, opened it up again, to reveal a sunny Dawn and dark Paul.<p>

Dawn was dressed in a glittery pink princess gown, which was a v-neck with puffy sleeves, and stuck out a little from her waist and twirled around her ankles. She had white gloves all the way up to her elbows, a white bow around her waist, and finally, a silver crown tucked beneath her pinned up navy blue hair.

Paul, meanwhile, was a completely different story. He had on a tacky Frankenstein mask, and the rest was just all black, like he was a robber or something. Delia thought they were worlds apart, and Oak wondered how they could even remotely stand each other. May be they couldn't.

Well, they were about to answer his question.

Dawn giggled as she greeted the both of them and took a bar, which she dropped into her castle-like trick-or-treating basket. "Paul, take one."

Paul just grunted and snatched a bar from the bowl, which he…stuffed in his pocket.

"Be a little nicer, jeez…" Dawn mumbled, but then grinned and did the princess wave while screaming, "Bye!"

"Keep it down, Troublesome! I don't want people to know I'm trick-or-treating with you. Wait, why am I trick-or-treating with you?" Paul said.

Dawn put her hands on her hips and retorted, "Well, excuse me for being a little polite. And what, am I not good enough for you to be seen trick-or-treating with you? Let's go." Dawn started pushing him away, but she stopped for a second to say over her shoulder, "I apologize on his behalf; he's an anti-social jerk." She then shoved him around the curb, and they both disappeared from view.

"Well, them pairing up is quite unexpected." Oak remarked, a little surprised at how well they fit together, even though they were nothing alike. "They're like a magnet; opposites attract."

"Well, love knows no boundaries." Delia replied, lost in her own world, filled with thoughts of her husband. Or, her ex-husband would be a more accurate term. She forced herself not to start crying. Again, Oak noticed this and put a hand on her back.

Delia jumped from his touch. "So warm…and comforting…" she thought, while saying out loud, "Don't do that! You startled me!"

Then again, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Zoey were flirting when Delia opened the door. They weren't very pleased to know that the Professor and Delia had to wait through five minutes of their love-dovey gushing before they even noticed them.<p>

Both coordinators were salt and pepper shakers, Kenny, salt, Zoey, pepper. "They probably planned this, "Delia thought. Oak, on the other hand, thought this was ingenious and asked them about it.

Delia tried some humor while handing them chocolate, "Make sure you don't sprinkle anything on these! You wouldn't want salty or spicy candy, would you?" Oak laughed, while Kenny and Zoey forced theirs to be polite.

"Well, bye! Thanks for the candy!" Zoey and Kenny walked away, hand-in-hand, and both adults thought they were the sweetest thing ever.

"Why aren't they all like that?" Delia thought aloud.

Oak replied, "If only Gary and Leaf were-" As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>The doorbell then rang again, and again, until it was a blur. Oak covered his ears. Of course, when Delia opened the door, it was none other than Gary and Leaf arguing over who could ring the doorbell.<p>

**(A.N.****I**** have**** no ****idea ****what**** a**** werewolf ****costume ****would ****look**** like, ****so**** sorry ****if**** this ****is**** completely**** off!)**Gary, the handsome werewolf, had a gray fur suit that must keep him boiling on the inside. He had a rough patch over his stomach, and had plastic claws coming from his paws and feet. The head of the beast went on top of his, and it was truly gruesome, with blood dripping from the teeth and all.

Leaf, by Gary's side, was a half-angel, half-devil. Her jet-black hair was held back by a white angel hair band, complete with the ring on top. Her dress was short, a little too short in Oak's opinion, and on one side of the dress, it was all red and black, while on the other side, it was pearly white and all fuzzy. Her black leggings hugged her, and in her hand she held a red Devil's trident.

"Hi, gramps! Fancy seeing you here. Why aren't you back at the lab?"

Gary spoke rudely to his grandpa, while helping himself with Delia's chocolate. She glared at him, and Leaf nudged him with her elbow and whispered, "Be polite."

"I'm so sorry about his behavior. How are you, Professor? I'm sure the candy tastes great, Ms. Ketchum!" Leaf tried some small talk, and it scored her some points. Delia nodded while handing her a bar, and Oak replied, "Just fine, thank you."

"Well, see you around!" "Smell ya later!"

Delia closed the door on them and frowned. "The way Gary talked to you was quite rude."

Oak smiled sheepishly. "Cut him some slack; he's my grandson for Articuno's sake."

"Well, I don't like it." Delia icily said as she walked into the kitchen to restock on her chocolate. Oak felt happy thinking that Delia cared for him like that, though he wasn't sure why. The Professor followed her in, only to run back to the door because the bell rang again.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Marina and Jimmy chirped together when the Professor opened the door, and Marina giggled as Jimmy grinned and punched her lightly in the shoulder.<p>

Jimmy's hat almost flew away in the breeze, but he grabbed it and stuck it back onto his hair, the spiky bang bulging and peeking through. He was a classic western cowboy; a brown cowboy hat, a red bandana around his neck, a blue plaid shirt with a leather black vest on top, and blue jeans. His boots flared out, with yellow stars on them, and he had a belt holding up his jeans, which had a gun hanging down from it.

Marina spun around in her fairy costume. She had a pink blouse underneath a sleeveless black mini-dress, which flared out into a frilly, sparkly purple skirt. Her legs were bare except for knee-high black socks, with black sensible shoes. The tiny purple pointy hat on her head kept falling off, and she tapped Jimmy on the nose flirtatiously with her purple wand.

"Another perfect couple..." Oak thought sadly. Why did he feel so…so jealous when he saw people like Kenny and Zoey, Marina and Jimmy, or even May and Drew together? He had no real reason to be mad with them or anything. It just didn't make any sense.

Maybe it was because they had somebody to share their feelings, worries, thoughts, and time with. Oak's breath got hitched in his throat.

"Bye! Have fun trick-or-treating!" Delia shut the door, waving at the still laughing couple. "Samuel, are you okay?"

There it was again. Oak felt the blood rush to his face when she said that. What was so different about her?

Interrupting his thoughts, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Delia rushed to open the door YET AGAIN <strong>(A.N.<strong>** I ****think**** she****'****ll**** just ****leave**** the**** door**** open ****from ****now**** on****…****-.-)** and found Khoury and Lyra debating on whether Archeops should be considered the first flying Pokemon ever if it really couldn't fly.

Lyra's Eskimo costume consisted of a short brown fuzzy coat that dropped off in a skirt, with the hood, skirt, and sleeves lined with white fur. She kicked a rock with her knee-high white boots, and then picked up the rock with her white gloves.

Khoury made his costume with a totally different idea in mind. Wearing a droopy green alien mask with a lab coat and tweezers in his gloved hands, nobody could figure out what he was thinking when he created his costume.

"Archeops can fly really…" Oak muttered, and Khoury instantly agreed.

"No way!" Lyra contradicted, but Khoury gasped as if it was the end of the world.

"Are you saying THE Professor Oak is WRONG? Lyra, how could you? Have a little more faith! He is the leading Professor after all."

The Professor tried to decline what Khoury had said in modesty, but Khoury would not let that happen. He thought that Oak deserved the praise.

Well, while all this was happening, Delia dropped two chocolate bars into their baskets, so when they were both done talking to Oak, Delia told them that they could leave.

"Bye!"

Lyra skipped away humming, and Khoury yelled after her, "Wait up!" as they both disappeared into the dark distance.

"Well, they're certainly a lively bunch." Oak chuckled as he leaned on the front stairway banister. "Just what I like to see in trainers."

"I'm telling you, it's the scare that counts!" an unfamiliar voice from outside shouted.

* * *

><p>Delia turned around to see a girl with giant, bouncy purple pigtails running along the front path with a tall, green haired man trailing behind her. They seemed to be bickering about something.<p>

Iris was in a cave girl costume; it was a rough-looking brown cloth wrapped around her that ended mid-thigh, and Delia thought it was probably something she slapped on in a moment of hurry before trick-or-treating. What kind of "costume" was that?

**(A.N.****I ****have ****no ****idea ****how**** to**** describe**** a ****detective ****outfit!)**However, Cilan had been much more extravagant. He was a kind of Sherlock Holmes type of detective; a brown plaid cap, short poncho, coat, and jeans for a teenager touch. He looked just like the detective connoisseur he claimed to be, with the magnifying glass swinging in his hand.

"I beg to differ, Iris, but statistics show that most kids are in on Halloween for the candy. What a sweet recipe!" Cilan dramatically contradicted Iris as they reached the open doorway.

"Statistics, statistics, blah, blah, blah, who cares! My sixth sense always tingles on Halloween, and anyway, why would people want to spend a whole night getting candy from their neighbors?" Iris snorted, thinking that she had won the debate.

Cilan smirked and said in a superior voice, "Well, try to explain why you're doing that now."

Iris huffed while reaching in to get a chocolate bar from the bowl. Cilan put his hand in at the same time, and they brushed. Cilan felt his ears heat up and spread slowly to his cheeks, while Iris suddenly declined the homemade bars and asked if anyone had anything apple related. She was given a cough drop by Oak and she popped it into her mouth, her face just as red as the medicine.

"Well, I think we're done here. Thank you, bye!" Cilan quickly disappeared into the shadows, Iris running behind him. They both wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Delia laughed as soon as they were out of earshot. "Well, they sure have some interesting opinions of Halloween; I wonder what they think of each other?" Oak nodded in agreement.

"How's your night been so far?"

* * *

><p>Oak stuck his head out the door to find two Pokemon Rangers standing at his service. They weren't dressed up, claiming that they were always wearing an outfit anyway, and started making small talk with both Delia and the Professor.<p>

"Last time I saw you Ben, you were in Oblivia, weren't you?" Oak inquired.

"Yeah, it was crazy. It's supposed to be the most peaceful region and all, but with the Pinchers and all…" Ben started narrating the crazy journey he and Summer had had **(A.N.****Please**** see ****Pokemon**** Rangers: ****Guardian**** Signs)** but Delia and Summer's conversation was completely different.

"Any luck telling Ben you liked him?" Delia asked, grinning. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again, collecting gossip!

Summer blushed, and whispered, "I come all the way back from Oblivia, and that's the first thing you have to say?"

"Well, did anything happen?"

"I guess…"Summer paused, glancing over at Ben, who seemed at ease talking to the Professor, who laughed. "A lot of stuff was happening. I couldn't really get to it."

"Oh…" Delia was thinking while absent-mindedly handing them chocolate, which she accidently dropped on the ground.

Ben picked it up and said he'd keep it for the sugar energy. "Keeping the neighborhood safe on Halloween isn't easy!" Summer agreed, but both of them has to take off when they heard a toddler crying down the street.

"Ben's still got a long way to go before he realizes there's a reason Summer has stuck to him for so long…" Delia thought, looking over at Oak, who was peering out the window. "Does the Professor have a long way too?" she thought, suddenly covering her mouth. Why did she just think that? It's not like she was Summer, waiting for her love to just find his feelings…

Well, it totally depended on which "love" she was talking about…her "ex", or her current "crush".

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL FINE YOU TEN MILLION POKEDOLLARS!"

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Oak shouted in alarm as Barry slammed into him full-force, knocking him down. Delia screamed in fright, kneeling down and asking if he was okay.<p>

"BARRY, WAIT UP!" Bianca screeched, coming from seemingly nowhere and toppling over the Professor's stretched foot, making a big "group hug"

Bianca was in a large poofy ball gown, and Delia had no idea why anyone would even let her wear it; she was dangerous enough without tripping over her feet every two seconds (she had Ash's broken leg last year to prove it…). It was all green, with a yellow banner saying "BIANCA" going across her chest, and the train of the dress seemed to go on for a mile.

Barry was dressed up as a knight, which did not help the Professor's chance of ever standing again. Chain metal all over, even his visor was put down, and any sound came out as muffled grunting. His sword had been knocked out of his hands and so had his shield; they were off to the side tangled in a bush.

"I am SO sorry, are you okay?" Bianca got up and tried to help the Oak up, only making herself fall down again. "Er, sorry, I'm just really clumsy…"

"You got that right…" Delia mentally face palmed as she thought that, helping to get Barry off.

"Ugh…" Oak got up, rubbing his back as he leaned over.

"Are you okay? Nothing broken, right?" Delia bit her lip. She hoped he wasn't hurt.

"No, I'm dandy." He groaned as he stood up straight, but otherwise, he appeared fine.

Barry and Bianca both sighed, before taking candy and dropping them into their baskets.

"Well, goodbye!" Bianca sang as she ran off, getting softer as she moved away. Barry clunked off after her, and when he caught up, they heard a big "oof" and a thud. Delia and Oak cringed.

"Is that it? Are those all the kids?" Oak asked, dead tired.

"_Pika __Pika!__"_

"_Piplup lup lup lup!"_

* * *

><p>Delia and the Professor leaned out of the doorway, looked down and found Ash's Pikachu hand-in-hand (more like paw-in-flipper) with Dawn's Piplup. Piplup was dressed up as the cheerleader he usually was for Dawn's contests, and Pikachu had the kimono with fans Dawn dressed him up as for her contests. They didn't have any candy, but they obviously were hungry.<p>

Oak smiled as he dropped a couple bites of Pokemon food, telling Delia, "Chocolate is bad for them." They readily ate it, and then chirped happily at the Professor, before disappearing in the bushes.

"Well, I guess Pokemon can fall in love too…" Delia trailed off romantically.

"I wouldn't exactly call that "love". But, sure, they have feelings!" Oak remarked, shutting the door and latching it shut.

"I think that's the last of them." Oak fell on the stairs, and felt like falling asleep right then and there, but he forced himself to get up and move himself to the couch with Delia.

"Well, was that fun Samuel?" Delia wanted to know, leaning forward, trying to sound upbeat, though in reality, she was just as tired as he was, as the gray bags on her eyes indicated.

"Yeah. Best time of my life. "Oak thought that would come out sarcastic, but it didn't. Maybe it was the best time of his life.

He then realized that it was. Because he got to spend it with Delia.

"You look like you need some sugar." Delia handed him a bar, and he gladly accepted it and stuffed it in his mouth. They tasted great!

"Well? Are they any good? I was worried that I burned them, or put too much salt, or-" Oak silenced her ranting by putting a finger to her mouth, and her face burned up, her brown eyes staring at his finger in alarm.

"They were absolutely amazing. As are you Delia. Can I eat you up instead?" The Professor slowly said each word, savoring the moment like it was more candy. Her eyes widened with each word, tears brimming up. Soon enough, she threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. The Professor patted her on the back and tried to soothe her, but she just kept bawling.

And then she wailed, "I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aw, I'm crying here, the ending was so sweet! At least in my opinion…Do you think I dragged this on too long with too many shippings? Anyways, Happy Halloween, and plz R&amp;R!<strong>

**P.S. Advretizing…XD Plz check out the fourth chapter of Beach Madness!**


End file.
